Dragon's Game E
by Olaf74
Summary: Its the third Part From the Series of "Mortal yet Immortal" and "Galenistari". The Rights and everything with that are the same as before. They belong to J.K.Rowling and the Author of the Middleearth-Series
1. Chapter 1 Tidings of Middle Earth

Dragon's Game

1 - Chapter 1 Tidings of Middle Earth

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1969581

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

Hello and welcome back! (for my regular reviewers and readers)

Before we got into things I would just like to make a point. If you have not read

**Mortal yet Immortal**

and

**Galenistari**

You will not understand the plot or the charachters.

Also I would like to thank **ALL** the reviewers from Galenistari!

Now to all of you, I have got chapters 1-5 written! (yay) there are going to be more but I havn't written yet!

Discalimer: I don't own any of the charachters, from Middle Earth or the Wizarding World. :( Although I do own the concept! All MINE! MY PRECIOUS! cough

Anyway...

Summary: LOTR/HP Sequel to Mortal yet Immortal and Galenistari! 5 years has past since the events in Galenistari and Harry, should I say Elugalen is all grown up and into his role as an istar. But soon it will be time to return to the world he left behind!

Oooo suspense!

I won't keep u waiting too much longer.

* * *

Dragon's Game

Chapter 1 Tidings of Middle Earth

* * *

5 years in Middle Earth have passes since we last saw our young Elugalen head off out of Rivendell, feeling small and scared on the back of a black stallion too big for his small frame.

Now the young elfling is no longer 16 but 21 and grown to his full height and build. Of course in Elven years that would make him just under 70, including his time on earth, and just out of an Elven childhood.

He was currently sat on the back of his black stallion, Morel, meaning Dark Star. Elugalen certainly had 'grown into' Morel over the years. Morel no longer seemed huge to him.

Some of their many adventures had taken place in Rohan where the hearts and souls of the Rohirrim revolved around horses. The Rohirrim, especially the young warriors seemed to swoon over Morel and Elugalen knew he liked the attention. Elugalen carried many gifts from the Rohirrim, lightweight but strong leather armour and horse armour were among those given to him for Shadowfax needed none.

He got on well with the Rohirrim and had since learned to speak the Rohiric language. On many of the 'missions' that he and Gandalf, as he had come to know Mithrandir, had been split on he had searched for aid among the kindly but fierce warriors of the Rohirrim.

Elugalen, mounted upon Morel, was walking a few metres behind Gandalf and Shadowfax and Elugalen was leant back casually in the saddle as the two horses made their way along the woodland trail, not holding the reins letting Morel lead the way. He had grown to love his almost nomadic way of life and knew his way around Middle Earth and her landmarks.

They were now casually walking in the Forests of Ithien, between Gondor and Mordor after having paid a visit to the Steward Turgon, who was old and ready to pass on his stewardship to his son Ecthellion II. Turgon was a headstrong steward, and had grown to love his power. Valar knows what would happen if he were the steward to give back the power to the lost king. His son was the same, proud and stubborn. Gondor would not accept aid to defend their borders even when the threat of Mordor was growing stronger every day.

"Gandalf?" Elugalen called from the back of Morel.

"What is it Galendir?"

"Where do we head to now?"

"We stop tonight before our ways part." Gandalf replied.

Elugalen kept quiet, as he knew that in time he would be told. They often split duties now that he could almost fend for himself although Gandalf would never let him travel in Gondor alone for the people were none to kind to elves. The Rohirrim were much nicer, in Elugalen's opinion. They weren't stuck up and too proud for their own good.

"The Gondorinians are surely not that bad." Gandalf said whilst smiling. He too had grown to love his courageous charge.

Elugalen sighed and smiled back.

The day passed quickly and soon they set up camp for the night. Gandalf sat and puffed his pipe (a human habit that annoyed Elugalen) while Elugalen sat playing a Rohiric melody on his small wooden flute.

The melody was that of a dance and although no one was there to dance Elugalen still played. The melody strongly reminded Elugalen of prancing horses but that was the same with all Rohiric music, dance or not.

The sound carried off into the night and it and the crackling fire seemed to be the only sound for miles around.

Suddenly Elugalen lifted the flute from his mouth. The sound abruptly stopped leaving a haunting silence.

"Gandalf?"

"Yes tither pen?" Gandalf replied.

Elugalen paused in thought.

"You wish to know about what happens tomorrow, do you not?"

Elugalen nodded. He had lived to long with the old istar and he had begun to predict his ways and answers.

"To put it bluntly Galendir your magical strength had grown beyond my teaching capabilities. Every istar is different, it was said that the green wizard would be strong in physical and magical force. I do believe you noticed that all the Maia that exist today are feeble old men and though we have some strength with the sword we are simply not built for it."

Elugalen gave a laugh.

"You noticed huh? Well it has been decided that you have come to the end of your apprenticeship with me. Anything else you can learn than you must learn yourself, through experience, others and archives."

Elugalen's green eyes sparkled. "It's been fun huh?"

"You could say that." Gandalf smiled and took a puff of his pipe. "But as your superior I am still allowed to give you orders."

Elugalen laughed. "Nothing changes."

"I leave on the dawn so I give you your orders tonight."

Elugalen patiently looked at Gandalf.

"Firstly understand that as an istar you make your own decisions. Fate will happen when it does but you must make it happen. A job awaits you in Romania."

Gandalf was met with a puzzled look.

"Go there and you shall know."

He saw Elugalen roll his eyes.

Gandalf then put a serious tone in his voice. "The fate of that world and this depends on you following orders."

"I understand."

"Now rest."

Elugalen pulled himself into the branches of a nearby tree as the fire dies low. The last thing he saw was the body of Gandalf steadily breathing by the fire.

When he woke in the morning nothing could be seen of Gandalf or Shadowfax. The sun was low in the sky, perhaps and hour or so after dawn. The embers of the fire had been scattered around to cool and Morel was drinking from the nearby stream.

Elugalen jumped down from the tree, landing neatly on his feet, and pulled together his belongings and secured them on Morel's saddle.

"It's about time I went home, wouldn't you say Morel?"

Morel whinnied and seemed to smile.

"Yes it has been a long time since I went back." He paused. "Around 5 years or so… give or take a few months."

Elugalen then hauled himself onto Morel's back and walked her out of the clearing before setting off at a gallop for Edoras. From there he would travel through the gap of Rohan and then due north to Rivendell and home. And maybe detour to Bree for a drink and a gossip with the locals.

* * *

Sorry for the short first chapter. I don't want to get too into things straight away.

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	2. Chapter 2 Of Returns and Reunions

Dragon's Game

2 - Chapter 2 Of Returns and Reunions

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1969581

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

* * *

Disclaimer: As seen in Chapter 1

Thanks for all the wonderful Reviews! Well I never intended this story to be but It seems to have turned into a series! :)

Anyway...

In response to a review I see Elves as very human, down to earth creatures, they are not perfect, therefor Elugalen would not have heard Gandalf leave, he was asleep. Snoring also occurs as ti is a natural sound. Alas for the elf lovers. Elves are not as perfect as they seem (you just need to see Elladan and Elrohir for confirmation of that!)

On with the story!

* * *

Dragon's Game

Chapter 2 - Of Returns and Reunions

* * *

Elrond gazed out over the scene of a Rivendell shutting down for the night. The sun was low and bats were beginning to fly. It had been 5 long years since he had last seen his grandson. Although he had received letters from him every once in a while and sent some in return it was not like seeing him. To tell you the truth, he was worried. His fatherly instincts had taken over.

"Ada." One of the twins said from inside the room.

"Out here El." Elrond said while sighing.

Elladan walked over to the balcony and placed an arm around his father and leaned his head on his father's shoulder

"You're waiting again." Elladan said. "It's not healthy for you."

Elrond just nodded but continued to gaze out towards the south.

"Are you listening?" Elladan sighed. "He will come back, you know that."

"I know." Elrond said and pushed himself off the balcony rail and turned to look at his son.

Their eyes connected and they both felt a mutual feeling of worry for, a nephew and a grandson.

"Where's your brother?" Elrond asked after a while as it was quite rare to have the twins separate around the house.

"I don't know." Elladan shrugged. "Last I know he was chatting up some female elf."

"Some female elf?" Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Chatting up?" There was something fishy going on here. He fixed his son with his authoritive gaze,

Elladan looked nervous and tugged at his collar slightly.

"Elladan?" Elrond raised his voice slightly.

Suddenly from somewhere below them and off to the right a high-pitched, angry, female voice split the calm twilight air. "ELROHIR ELRONDION! GET OUT MY KITCHEN NOW!"

"Ah, that Elf maiden." Elrond said while shaking his head with laughter. "And why would Elrohir be wanting access to the kitchens at this time of night?"

"Err…" Elladan gulped before he turned to run out the room and bumped headlong into his twin brother, who had just ran into the room to avoid Allaine's wrath. The twins landed in a heap on the floor.

"I would say, 'I hope you learned your lesson' but from experience I know I'm wasting my breath." Elrond laughed his eyes filled with mirth.

"Dan! You're on my foot."

"No, Ro! You're on my foot!" The twins argued while they pocked themselves up off the ground, each of them rubbing their left foot.

"I suggest you all join me in the Halls of Fire where we all calm down a little bit." Elrond said wrapping one arm round each of his mischievous sons, although, he wouldn't have them any other way.

* * *

It was getting Dark when Elugalen reached the borders of Rivendell. From here it was a good half-day's journey to the heart of Rivendell. The question was whether to stop or not.

Elugalen weighed out the pros and cons of stopping like Gandalf had taught him to do before he decided to scrap that and head home anyway. He was nearly there what was travelling in the dark to an elf anyway? Not much could harm him within these woods.

Spurring Morel into a run Elugalen's head began to boom. He thought about how different he was now compared to 5 years ago. He was still wearing his leather, travel armour that the Rohirrim had given him. He also had a heavy green cloak on top to keep out the rain. His hair was now over halfway down his back and was held back in a warrior's plait by a strip of leather.

He had grown taller and filled out slightly although he kept the slender shape of the elves. This had caused a problem in Rohan when they wished to present him with Rohiric armour. Elugalen chuckled at the memory.

Time flew by and the moon rose. It was just a slender curve tonight. The thud of Morels hooves was one of the only sounds in the forest, along with the occasional hoot of an owl. The forest began to thin out slightly from it's wild untameable ways into the more hospitable trees round Rivendell.

Elugalen estimated it about midnight when he reached the courtyard at the heart of Rivendell. The clip of Morel's hooves seemed abnormally loud on the cobbling of the courtyard. He quietly dismounted and led Morel to the stable, de-saddling him and brushing him over for the night. Morel too it seemed was glad to be home because as soon as Elugalen had left the stable Morel was down on the floor head lulled to the side, asleep.

Elugalen removed his riding gloves and walked over to one of the many simple fountains that adorned the gardens in Rivendell. He washed his sweaty hands in the cool water, he then too a drink from the pure water.

'Definitely beats Earth tap water!' Elugalen thought.

He caught his reflection in what little moonlight there was among the wisps of spring rain clouds. His eyes had matured, as well it seemed, although that was probably a good thing. They had lost that haunted look that they had attained after Sirius's death and had begun to get more cheer into them, yet they had also wizened.

He silently padded up the stairs at the front entrance and into the network of corridors that was the livelihood of Rivendell. He doubted whether many elves were up at this time of night.

He yawned. "I guess I hadn't realized how long I've really been awake for!" He mumbled to himself as his eyes began to droop.

Arriving at his Grandfathers room he knocked lightly on the door. His heart was pounding in his chest. What would his family think of the 'new' him? There was no answer to his knock, either Elrond was not there, which was more than possible if he had paperwork to do, or he was already asleep. He paused and pushed open the door to Elrond's chamber before peering in.

Elrond was asleep on his bed, wrapped in his light blue covers. The light material that served as a veil for light was drawn across the window yet the thick velvet curtains were hanging untouched. This let moonlight shimmer into the room illuminating Elrond's pale face, free of care or worry as he slept. Elugalen slowly walked over and knelt by his bed. Pausing for a moment he then reached out a hand before dropping it out of reluctance to wake his sleeping relative and yawning once more.

* * *

Elrond stirred. The sun was speckling the walls through the trees. It was too early. Today he got a lie in. Today he didn't rise with the sun. He rolled over and pulled his covers in only they wouldn't budge. Something was stopping them from moving. He tugged harder but no response. Rolling over cleared his vision by blinking a few times. Now his eyes were not watering he could see a kneeling form beside his bed, sleeping in a mass of loose dark hair.

At first, Elrond though it to be either Elladan or Elrohir but as his eyes focused he realized the hair was too dark. Then who was it? The figure smelled of horse so either they had been out tending to them over the night or had ridden in sometime between sundown and sunrise. The later seemed more likely.

He reached out his hand and shook the person gently. If they had come in to his chamber during the night something must be urgent.

The mop of hair moved and a few grumbles accompanied it. The figure raised his head and blinked adjusting to the morning light. His eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green.

"Elugalen?" Elrond murmured.

"Mmm…" The figure slurred in his waking state. Definitely Elugalen, only he was this groggy for an elf in the morning.

Elrond practically jumped off the bed to sweep his grandson in a large hug.

"Huh?" Elugalen blinked and looked around him. 'Not outside.' His brain told him. 'Not with Humans.' "Where am I?"

"Oh Elugalen!" Elrond laughed.

Elugalen recognised Elrond's voice immediately.

"Ada? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking that question ion nín. (My son)" Elrond said softly.

"Huh?" Elugalen said for the second time that minute.

"You're back in Rivendell. I found you sleeping by my bed."

The hazy memories of the night before flooded back to Elugalen in an instant.

"Remember now?"

Elugalen nodded and blushed. "I should have found somewhere to sleep, probably my own room, I'm sorry." He said quickly before he made a move to stand and leave.

"Nonsense Len." Elrond said banishing the thoughts from Elugalen's mind.

Elugalen smiled. His nickname, Len, had not been used since he left Rivendell. Gandalf preferred to call him Galendir, or just Galen. It was more formal and Elugalen doubted he called Elladan and Elrohir by the names 'Dan' and 'Ro'.

"How are muindors nín (my brothers)?"

"Probably sleeping." Elrond laughed, "Like we probably should be." He looked Elugalen over. "You've grown." He commented.

Elugalen blushed again and shyly nodded.

"Come on then, stand up." Elrond prompted.

As they stood up from their seats on the floor it became clear that Elugalen was no longer shorter than Elrond, and Elrond was by no means a short elf. Not that Elugalen was much taller.

For the first time Elrond noticed Elugalen's attire, the leather armour and the damp travelling cloak and brown tunic underneath.

"You've grown up." Elrond sighed his eyes staring straight into Elugalen's. They showed pain and a deep regret.

"Ada?" Elugalen asked. "What is the matter?"

"If I could keep you from the world out there I would." Elrond sighed again his eyes wandering to the window and beyond to some strand of thought that had been twisted and taught over time. "Your barely 70 and yet you are out there doing more for other people as an istar than Elladan and Elrohir do with the rangers. It seems like only yesterday you were a tiny little elf baby in your parents' arms, your hair as scruffy as your dads yet your eyes held innocence like your mother. When I heard they…" He paused to blink tears away from his eyes. "When I heard of their death it was like a dagger to the heart. Lily, my beautiful flower, the semblance of innocence, had been taken. Arwen has never been so innocent, she has always had her brother's flair for adventure, but not Lily…" Elrond had stopped. There were tears in his eyes.

Elugalen was stunned. He always heard about his dad, but not his mother. This was in a different point of view, the view of a father, not a friend or a mentor. Elugalen's eyes were also stinging with tears.

"I promised myself the day you were deprived of a father's love and a mother's care that I would provide what I could for you, and protect you. My grandson. I truly understand the pain Galadriel and Celeborn must have gone through to loose Celebrian… and then their granddaughter."

Elugalen leaned forward to hug Elrond who welcomed the embrace.

They stood that way for a while, as father and son.

"When was the last time you washed." Elrond whispered into the silence some time later.

Elugalen laughed. "Just last week."

Elrond put on his fatherly look before pointing outside.

"Bath. Now. I'm sure there is a little pool waiting just for you to come along and wash yourself."

"Ada!" Elugalen groaned.

"And while you're at it, you can do something to that armour of yours, it just reeks of horse and I will not have it inside my house."

Elugalen moped over to the balcony before he turned and stuck his tongue out at the older elf.

"And hurry up about it, breakfast is in half an hour."

* * *

I'm going on holiday for over a week so I won't be able to post until then! So don't bug me!

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	3. Chapter 3 Family Reunions

Dragon's Game

3 - Chapter 3 Family Reunions

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1969581

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

YAY! I'm back from France! I had a fantastic time. dances and I would have posted yesterday but I was house sitting with a friend. (She's getting paid to stay in their house, eat their food, and watch their TV. Bliss!)

Anyway post's will be quite irregular cos I haven't written everything, and do not fear, I have at least 2 other story's planned after this one! I'm not leaving so soon! MWAHAAHAAHAA!!

Also A lot of people have asked me about why Elugalen is nearly 70? Well it does all add up!

When he first went to ME he was nearly 16 which made him 64 no? Well this was because on ME it had been 64 years since his birth. Also the 3 months till Christmas that he spent on earth count as one year in ME which then makes him 65 and then he spends 5 years with Gandalf, making it 70 exactly! Point explained??

* * *

When Elugalen, dubbed the wayward son of Elrond, entered the breakfast room that morning he brought silence to the entire assembly of elves gathered to eat in the communal room.

This was because of two things, a) he was actually there and b) he looked different, more like an adult elf.

The twins' jaws were on the floor and Elrond was pleasantly smiling.

"Elladan, Elrohir, you look like fish!"

This comment from Elugalen broke the silence and many of the older elves turned to look at the Peredhel twins looking like fish, they soon picked their jaws off the floor.

Elugalen, freshly bathed in the cool running waters of Rivendell and dressed in clean attire, for the first time in a while, smiled at all the elves as he passed before taking a seat beside Elladan and Elrohir who were still struck dumb and were staring at him.

"You…" One of them began.

"You're…" The other said.

"Here?" They said simultaneously.

"No actually I'm in Mordor using a heavy amount of light magic to project my form and image all the way here!" Elugalen said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Where do you think I am? On the Moon?"

"You've been to the moon?" No one's even flown…"

"… Except Gandalf on the back of the Wind Lord…"

"…Let alone been to the moon." The twins said feigning seriousness.

Elugalen let his head drop to the table and banged it there several times.

Elladan and Elrohir then enveloped Elugalen in a large hug before they began to ask him question after question.

"What's being Mithrandir's apprentice like?"

"Have you fought any Orcs?"

"How much magic can you do?"

"What's the steward of Gondor…?"

"What is this? 100%?" Elugalen interrupted. (AN: 100% is a British quiz show where each contestant answers 100 questions therefore receiving a percentage total)

The Twins stared back at him blankly.

"Never mind." He said before digging into his breakfast.

Elrond watched the 3 of them with interest; they seemed more like brothers now than ever before. Elladan and Elrohir had pulled Elugalen into a huddle, no doubt planning some prank or other. 5 minutes back and they're already plotting! He shook his head and returned to his breakfast. He felt Glorfindel's eyes on him. Turning to look at his friend he made eye contact with him and in that split second they were locked much information had been passed. Oh yes, this was definitely going to turn out very interesting. Elrond surmised as a grin fell across Glorfindel's face.

Elugalen spent most of the day with his family telling them tales of his adventures. He had seen Lothlorien and visited Mirkwood – only briefly – he had been into the wilds with the rangers and spent many a joyful hour in song with hobbits. He had met the dwarf lords in their mountain halls. For 5 years he had done much travelling with Gandalf. Everything seemed a distant memory as Elugalen retold some of his adventures.

As he was telling a tale about staying amongst the Gondorinian soldiers he began to unconsciously rub his left arm, just above the wrist. It was a small gesture but not small enough to miss the eyes of Elrond.

After a while the tale was finished ending with an Orc battle and Mithrandir and him moving on to Rohan.

Allaine rang her musical little bells outside the kitchen door to say that Dinner was ready and many of the elves and elf-maidens got up from lounging about on the spring lawn to go to the hall and others went home to either cook themselves or to eat their wives cooking.

The Peredhel family sauntered into the dining hall. Elrond had his arm draped around Elugalen's shoulder in a fatherly manner. Taking their usual seats everyone began to eat.

Every so often during dinner Elrond would glance across at his grandson to see him rubbing his left arm again.

After dinner Elrond pulled Elugalen aside before he went off with the twins.

"I would like a word with you." Elrond said sternly and indicated towards his study.

Elugalen nodded, wondering what Elrond wished to talk to him about.

Pushing open the ornate door Elrond gestured for his grandson to go in ahead of him.

Elugalen stood in the centre of the ornately decorated office looking lost. He had only been in here once before, and the consequences were not good. The room was decorated like a normal study, dark wood, and dark Red coverings. There was a beautiful desk piled high with paperwork in the centre of the room.

There was a large window behind the desk for light and several large lamps hung around the room. As it was almost dark Elrond went to his desk to get some flint to light the wicks on the lanterns. When he turned around each lantern was already burning and Elugalen was looking slightly guilty.

"Did you…?"

Elugalen nodded.

"Didn't Mithrandir teach you that magic is not for short cuts?"

Elugalen looked at the floor and nodded slowly.

A small elven couch sat against one wall, below a portrait of the entire family that Elrond had Elugalen added to 5 years ago.

Elrond was standing arm in arm with his wife. The twins, visibly younger were on either side, leaning onto their parents. Arwen was on a seat in front of them and Lily was on the floor with her arm on Arwen's knee. Elugalen was sitting on the other side smiling away into the study.

Elrond gave Elugalen a slight push towards the seat, gesturing for him to sit down.

Elugalen did so his red and gold robes blending in with the seat perfectly. He was nervously wringing his hands and when Elrond sat next to him he was looking everywhere but straight at Elrond.

Elrond caught Elugalen's chin in his hand and tilted his head toward him. Elugalen's green eyes were nervous.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"No." Elugalen whispered.

"Let me rephrase that. Is there something that I should know about?"

Elugalen looked at the floor again before saying "no."

Elrond looked mildly surprised. He thought he had gained Elugalen's trust as a parent then again, there were some serious things Elladan and Elrohir never told their father.

"Would you like to re-answer that question?" Elrond said softly.

Elugalen nodded.

"Am I right in guessing that your 'secret' has something to do with your left arm?"

Elugalen nodded again, still not making eye contact with anything but the floor.

Elrond reached out to gently take hold of his grandson's left arm only to have it yanked out of his reach.

"Elugalen."

"I'm fine, my arm is fine, so would you just drop it!" Elugalen said with some hint of annoyance.

"No." Elrond said.

Elugalen got up to walk out the room but when he couldn't open the door, it seemed to be locked.

"You are not the only one with a little magic in their veins, Elugalen."

Elugalen scowled at Elrond before sitting back down.

"You're not leaving until I see that arm." Elrond said getting slightly cross with his grandson.

Elugalen thrust his arm out at Elrond for him to see his gaze fixed upon a landscape picture of Rivendell on the opposite wall.

Elrond gently took hold of Elugalen's arm and pushed back the red sleeve. Along Elugalen's pale skin on his arm ran a long, ugly looking cut nearly formed into a scar. The area around it was slightly red from Elugalen having rubbed the area. It didn't seem to have been a clean cut in the first place.

He ran a gentle finger down the cut and Elugalen flinched slightly from some pain.

"Oh Elugalen."

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	4. Chapter 4 Honey and Pondweed

Dragon's Game

4 - Chapter 4 Honey and Pondweed

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1969581

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

Disclaimer as seen in the first chapter.

Sorry about the long delay in posting, just never got round to it being the summer holidays and all, was away quite a bit. I have written most of the story while I was in France, I just have the tedious task of typing it!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Honey and Pondweed

* * *

Elugalen closed his eyes. He had hoped that no one would find out about his injured arm. It was nearly healed… well healed as in formed a scar, but every now and the it itched or ached slightly so he had to rub it. He had obviously given himself away.

Elrond looked across at Elugalen still holding Elugalen's arm in his hand. Slowly Elrond lowered Elugalen's arm. His eyes showed worry for his grandson. Elugalen slowly lowered his head before turning to lock eyes with Elrond.

"How…?" But that was all Elrond could say before he trailed off.

Elugalen suppressed a sigh. "When I was staying with the Gondorinian Soldiers, or southern Rangers in Ithien, we took part in a few battles with Orcs, one time I got hit by a crossbow bolt in the arm and some unforgiving Orc grabbed it and… well you can guess." Elugalen reached up to his left arm to scratch it.

Elrond swatted his arm away. "Not so fast. How do you expect this ever to heal if you keep scratching it like that?"

Elugalen shrugged.

Elrond dropped his arm entirely before searching for something in a desk drawer and returned with a jar, or what could be best described as green gloop. Elugalen eyed it distastefully and firmly shut his mouth.

Elrond laughed but it didn't reach his eyes. "It's not for you to eat!" He sighed and shook his head before he unscrewing the lid and dipped his hand it. "It's for your arm, it should help with the itching."

Elugalen obediently held out his arm. The solution felt cool, a soothing type of cool on his arm that had been hot and itchy for several days. He surmised that had he been human he would have fallen with fever by now but the elves have a higher immune system that humans and generally don't get sick, except from severe poisons.

Elugalen began to speak. "Don't tell…"

"…your brothers? You're too predictable tither pen."_ little one_

Elugalen laughed. "I suppose I am Adar!"

Elugalen glanced down at his arm. The problem with not being entirely elven was that although small cuts would not scar the larger ones would do.

Elrond followed Elugalen's gaze. "In time it will heal. Now off ot bed with you, I don't want to worry more than I already do about you."

Elugalen grinned and left the room, holding his sleeve away from the salve that was plastered on his arm.

Later that night…

A floorboard creaked in the twins room.

"Glorfindel" Hissed a voice. "Be careful!"

"I am sorry Elrond if I do not pull pranks as easily with you as Elros did!"

Two shadowy figures were poised mid step on the floor.

"Never mind Mellon nín."

"Let's get this over with."

The two shadows could be seen in the moonlight moving swiftly across the room, elven footsteps making no noise.

The sleeping forms of Elladan and Elrohir would never know what hit them in the morning.

The door creaked open and the two forms left, leaving the room, well, I wouldn't say it was how they found it!

At precisely 7 am the next morning very loud screams followed by shouts of surprise came from behind the door of the Twin's room.

Elrond and Glorfindel were sitting in the garden just below the twin's balcony to hear the fruits of their late night visit to the twin's room the night before. Both of them were sitting having a quite discussion on a carved wooden bench, both with absolutely straight faces although if you looked in their eyes the word guilty would shine straight back!

"ELUGALEN!" Shouted one of the twins.

The balcony door slammed and then the two elf lords heard Elugalen's door bang open.

"IN THE NAME OF MORDOR!" The lords heard Elugalen curse. "What is wrong with…" but the sentence trailed off, obviously he had got a good view of the twins.

"What do you think…"

"happened to us!"

"We know…"

"You did it!"

There was a pause followed by a "Huh?"

Elrond and Glorfindel had reached Elugalen's balcony door. They looked in to see Elugalen sat, or rather looking as if he had been pushed, onto a seat with the twins standing one either side of it looking murderously at him. Not only that, the twins were dripping with a mixture of honey and pondweed which was stuck everywhere on them.

"Adar, Glorfindel, tell them that I didn't do it!"

"Didn't do what?" Glorfindel smiled.

"I don't see anyone else who could have done it." Elrond said to Elugalen sternly. "Stop lying and apologise to your brothers. Jokes over now."

"But I didn't-" he got cut off short as Elladan placed his stick, weedy hand over his mouth.

"Just do as father says and apologise." Said Elrohir.

"Or what?" Elugalen said looking the twins in the eyes.

"Or this!" Both twins practically jumped on Elugalen smearing the slimy solution everywhere. The chair broke making them land on the floor where they continued to make a mess.

Elrond and Glorfindel were practically killing themselves laughing.

After a while the twins stopped transferring the goo onto their brother, when he was a gloopy as they were.

"Adar." Elugalen complained. "Elladan and Elrohir are being mean to me!" He said in a baby voice and got up from the floor.

Elrond did not expect what would happen next.

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances with Elugalen, their plan was set.

"He started it!" The twins chorused.

"Did not." Elugalen said.

"Did too."

"Not!"

"Too!" This came accompanied by a large shove.

Elugalen then looked at Elrond, his eyes going all watery like he was going to cry. He then ran forward, enveloped his grandfather in a sticky hug.

"Save me!" He said before burying his head in Elrond's shoulder.

Elrond sighed as the three brothers began to laugh. He turned to roll his eyes at Glorfindel to find the Balrog slayer missing.

"Glorfindel." Elrond stuck his sticky head onto the balcony and saw Glorfindel's blonde headed form running away from the Peredhel quarters as fast as his elven legs would take him! "Typical!"

* * *

So this chapter is a little shorter than the others, it seemed an appropriate place to end.

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	5. Chapter 5 Magical Mirror

Dragon's Game

5 - Chapter 5 Magic Mirror

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1969581

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

Disclaimer: As in Previous Chapters

AN: As pointed out to me by a reviewer, the early chapters were a little tedious with pranks and such, I just wanted to add some time in rivendell before Harry or should I say Elugalen goes back, yes he will be back at hogwarts but not until later.

Also

With the New C2 things I thought I'd create one for crossover fanatics like myself, It's so hard to find good crossovers.

Delete the spaces in the Url to use.

www .fanfiction .net /c2/ 158/ 0 /1/

* * *

A few weeks after the 'sticky' incident, in which Celebriol, the housekeeper had yelled a lot, Elugalen was peacefully sitting in the garden writing down a list, a to do list to be precise.

In a few hours he would be leaving for Romania, and as usual he had left everything to the last minute.

He had been too absorbed in devouring the library to help him on his journeys that he had forgotten he was leaving, until 5 minutes ago.

So far, his list consisted of

Get Money from Gringots – or branch of – and convert to Muggle money

Find apartment no. 4 in Uppford apartment blocks.

Get clothes

Get Food

Subscribe to Milk and Newspaper.

Get Job

Look around for whatever it is that Gandalf wants me to do.

It wasn't a 'very demanding' list. Elugalen then decided to pack what he would need. He held a key in one hand, delivered by Hedwig, from Gandalf for apartment no. 4 in Uppford apartment blocks. Not even a map!

He had decided to leave Morel behind, as he would just get in the way.

After his 5-minute packing job Elugalen picked up the book he had just sat down. It was about the anigmus transformation. Elugalen did wonder how a book like that had managed to find it's way into the elven collection.

While with Gandalf, Elugalen had discovered that the nature of his 'power'. It was really rather simple, the phrase Gandalf had come up with was 'The Mind's the Limit' so basically he had to be able to think it to have it happen. Of course he had to think through each stage, e.g. summoning rain, he had to imagine clouds coming rolling from the horizon, then it getting darker, then it raining. So in order to do, he had to know. It sounded easier than Wizarding Magic but in actual fact it was harder. He had to know how a spell actually worked before he could do it, rather than just chant an incantation. Also Elugalen couldn't get angry; he had to keep his temper in check. He had to be in constant control of his mind. His magic also tired him out, well not as much as it used to, but with more frequent use his mind got… buffer he supposed. All in all it was very difficult. He already had had a few accidents. He fell asleep one night in the wild, seething angry with Gandalf, and had ended up on the plains of Rohan because they calmed him down so his subconscious mind had sent him there. Gandalf had a good laugh afterwards, and had stored the incident for blackmail information against him, the threat, to tell his brothers.

Coming to think of it some of his mistakes were rather funny now.

Currently Elugalen was studying about the animagus transformation because he needed to know every step in order to cram himself into the body of an animal. The technique was hard but he was learning. He couldn't try it yet because he needed exact details of the animal he was to transform into, i.e. height of limbs. It wouldn't be too good to push himself into the form of a horse only to fall over and break a leg because his back legs were different heights.

Elugalen laughed at the image of a horse with 4 different sized legs and one ear longer than the other. It would be a sight to see.

"What are you laughing at muindor nín?"

Elugalen jumped a mile before jerking his head round to see Elrohir standing in the doorway.

"Don't do that to me!" Elugalen panted slowing down his heart rate, which had shot up dramatically.

"I though you knew I was here!" Elrohir protested.

"I didn't!"

"Well you should have." Elrohir said crossing his arms. He then surveyed Elugalen's room and the open pack at the bottom of the bed. "Did anyone ever teach you to pack?"

Elugalen looked at his packing. "I thought it was alright."

Elrohir rolled his eyes. "You don't mean to tell me that you think that-" He pointed at the open case, "-is packing?"

"I do!"

"Packing- verb. To neatly place items or clothing into a container so that the container can easily be moved."

Elugalen then put a sympathetic look on his face and walked over to Elrohir and placed an arm round his back, he patted his shoulder in the mannerism of a person who was talking to someone who had no idea of the world around them. "Have you been reading the dictionary again Elrohir?" He said as if talking to a small child.

"Get off!" Elrohir said pushing Elugalen. He then glared at him. "If you expect me to help you pack then…"

"I **_AM _**packed!" Elugalen said.

"Not this again!" Elrohir sighed and leaned his forehead against Elugalen's bedpost.

"MAN?" (What?)

"This!" Elrohir picked up Elugalen's pack and dumped everything out of it onto Elugalen's bed and began to fold everything neatly and put things into piles.

"What are you doing?" Elugalen said and launched himself at his brother and began to ram things back into the pack.

Elrohir began to take things out as Elugalen put them in. It turned into some kind of race to see who could move most, fastest.

Half an hour later Elrond peered in the room to remind Elugalen that it was nearly time for him to leave and he saw Elugalen and Elrohir lying, sleeping in a pile of things that were supposed to be packed. He sighed. Elflings!

He quietly picked up both of his sons and laid them on the bed and began to pack everything that was lying around, obviously to be packed. He packed all the clothes first and then began to pack some of the objects into the pack, securely.

He reached onto the bedside table to pick up the mirror that had been his daughters. Sitting down on a chair he ran his hand over the smooth Mithril that made up its frame and the emeralds embedded into it, a fine piece of craftsmanship. He turned it over to see the smooth polished Mithril surface. Arwen had an identical one with Ruby's embedded in the Mithril rather than emeralds. Smiling he remembered the day when Celebrian and Him had given the mirrors to the two young she elves. How they both had smiled and admired the metalwork and preened themselves to high heaven. The mirrors were never out of their sight for the next few years. Elrond knew for a fact that Arwen still carried hers on her person in a little drawstring bag at her waist.

The whole mirror thing came up when Lily wanted a mirror like her Grandmothers. Arwen also expressed her feelings for a special mirror but being older by millennia or two than her sister, she asked in a more appropriate manner, rather than just 'I Want!' They both got their wish. Elrond believed that Arwen carried hers around as a mere momentum of her mother and sister, even though she would see her mother again in the undying lands.

A single tear fell from his eye onto the smooth surface of the mirror.

The tear shimmered and disappeared.

Elrond blinked in surprise.

"Don't cry for me Ada." The smooth musical voice that he had not heard in over 60 years filled the room.

"Lily."

The mirror shimmered and Lily's face appeared in the surface.

"I'm where no one can hurt me now."

"Oh my daughter." Elrond said smiling.

Lily smiled back, her green eyes twinkling with happiness. "James and I are fine. Sirius is with us."

Throughout the time Elrond did not notice Elugalen come along and peer over his shoulder. It was only when he laid a hand on Elrond's shoulder when he became aware of his presence. Although unlike the earlier escapade with Elrohir, Elrond did not jump.

"I see you have found the secret of the mirror." Elugalen whispered. "She is never truly dead while the ones who love her stay on."

"See Ada! I told you when I had a child he would not be a complete idiot!"

Elrond smiled.

"I got my wish, I received a mirror like my grandmothers. It is directly linked with Arwen's."

"Why didn't you say something about them."

"I didn't have to." She smiled at Elugalen.

"Goodbye Naneth." (Mother)

"Goodbye ion nín." And her image was gone.

Elrond sat looking at the mirror in silence for a few minutes.

"So long as I have that mirror I am never truly alone." Elugalen said. "She is always there for me when I need her."

"When did you figure it out?"

"I was feeling really lonely and homesick after I left Rivendell so I removed the mirror from my pack as it was something special to me. I was just gazing at it when she appeared."

Elrond gave a big smile. "That makes me feel so much better now. It is as if the connection that was severed when she left is back."

"She was never truly gone, mirror or not." Elugalen said. "I believe this mirror was what inspired my father and Sirius to make their linking mirrors."

"Your father truly was gifted though. In magic."

"I know. By the Valar I know." Elugalen laughed remembering stories of his father's pranks.

* * *

Aww Fluffiness! Watch out for a small vignette about the mirror coming soon!

Also Next chapter moves on. Should be out quicker!

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	6. Chapter 6 Romania?

Dragon's Game

6 - Chapter 6 Romania?

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1969581

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

"Yes I will remember to write!" Elugalen sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's not 'that' difficult is it?" He said.

"It must be." Said Elladan in all seriousness. "I can't do it."

"Family!" Elugalen said in an exasperated voice before he drew in the energy from around him and vanished in a small cloud of green magical dust. A thing that Elugalen thought should be added to apparation rather than the hideous 'crack' or 'pop' sounds that usually came with it.

Elrond smiled. "He'll be back."

He then turned and walked up the steps and along to his office leaving Elladan and Elrohir staring at the green smoke that was slowly disappearing into the atmosphere.

"Wish we could do that." He heard one of them mumble.

Coughing, Elugalen stepped out of his cloud of green smoke. So maybe smoke wasn't such a good idea, steam maybe?

He was in a back street in the capital of Romania.

Looking around the first thing he thought was, It's hot, and the second, where am I?

Typical, always happens to him! Getting lost wasn't part of the plan.

Wait a minute, he thought, calm down, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for where I am.

He looked around the alley, it seemed to be some sort of square. It only had one entrance to it. There were several doors round about and each building was 2 story's high with another set of doors leading onto a balcony. He was about to leave the square when a sign caught his eye.

Uppford Apartments

It read.

Elugalen groaned. Trust Gandalf!

There seemed to be no one around so Elugalen went looking for some kind of lobby or office, or even the landlord's house. He couldn't find anyone!

The logical solution to the problem would be to sit and wait, so that's what he did.

Seating himself on one of the staircases leading to the 1st floor apartments Elugalen took out his book on the animagus transformation once more. Glancing around once more he saw no one and began to read.

He was so immersed in his reading that he didn't notice 4 young men enter the square, laughing and joking after a hard day's work.

They didn't notice him either and almost walked into him as they were walking up the stairs.

"Oy!" One of them said.

Elugalen jumped quickly closing his book and hiding the cover.

"Who are you?"

"Galen Lilethion." Elugalen said icily. "I assume you live here."

"Hey, Marty." The man shouted over to two of the lads who were opening apartment 1.

"Yeah?"

"The guy who's moving into apartment 4. What's his name?"

"No Idea. Something weird though, probably muggle."

Muggle. The word triggered in Elugalen's mind.

"I'll go check." Marty disappeared into the apartment and came out with a piece of parchment. "New guy in ap. 4" He mumbled running his finger down the list.

Elugalen sighed. Idiots. Galen Lilethion wasn't that hard to remember, was it?"

"Galen Lilethion." Marty called in triumph.

"This is him."

"I got one last question for you?"

"Go on." Elugalen said.

"What's a muggle?"

"A non magical person." Elugalen drawled.

"He passed alright."

Marty reached into his back pocket and removed a wand.

"Revealus."

The dark walls began to melt into pristine white ones. The doors became a dark mahogany wood with shiny brass numbers on them.

Elugalen stared around him is shock. He couldn't sense a spell at all.

"You didn't think we actually lived like that, do you?" Marty laughed. The rest of the guys in the square joined him.

Elugalen laughed also. It did look a bit abandoned.

"Here we'll show you to number 4. It's already furnished as you are only renting the place, but first a few rules.

"1. you can change the colour of the walls and furniture with magic but when you leave the apartment at the end of your stay, depending on how long it is change them back. I don't want that job.

"2. Don't wreck the place.

"3. Muggle mail is delivered to the mail room." HE gestured to a wooden door without a number. "And then sorted magically into pigeon holes with your flat no. underneath it. Please check your mail every day. Owls obviously travel to you."

"The fireplace is connected to the floo network so it isn't just there for show. Just call 4 Uppford Apartments to get here!"

"5. Have fun!"

Marty disappeared down the balcony and into apartment no. 1, obviously his own.

No. 4 Uppford Apartments was directly above no. 3. It had a dark wood door, like the rest of the apartments but it had a silver-plated '4' on the door. There were a couple of windows looking out onto the courtyard.

Elugalen unlocked the door into the apartment and stepped inside. It was dimly lit as the only light was coming from the veiled windows. He flicked the light switch and smiled. There were 3 rooms. The living room. This was the largest. It was painted a pale cream color and was furnished with dark blue furniture. There was a bookcase, empty, and a 2-seater sofa. In the corner was a dark wood dining room table with 4 chairs. There also was a stereo and a desk pushed up against one wall. There was a clock above the fireplace; it showed that the time was now 5 pm.

Directly opposite the front door was door leading to the kitchen, and next to that a door leading to the bedroom.

Peering in the kitchen, Elugalen noticed it was pretty small, but practical, an oven and a microwave were there and a fridge. There were also several cupboards but there was no room for a table. Guess that's why there was a dining table.

Elugalen walked into the bedroom. At one side was a door, no doubt leading to a bathroom. The queen-sized bed sat in the middle draped in a red bedspread. There were 2 nightstands, one at either side of the bed and wardrobes down one side.

Elugalen dumped his bag on the floor before heading off for a much needed shower.

The first problem Elugalen came across was cooking. He couldn't do it! Sure he could do things on a campfire but on top of a stove in proper pots and pans? He had also cooked for his Aunt Petunia but he didn't have any bacon or Eggs.

After he burnt the tin of beans that had been left in the fridge along with some bread for a first nights meal, Elugalen gave up. He did have a serious problem with cooking, I mean who can burn beans.

After putting on something that looked a little bit Muggle, as he hadn't been shopping yet, he admitted defeat and headed off to the local wizards Pub for a bar meal.

Over the first week Elugalen got acquainted with life on his own, in a flat and could cook a decent meal (step by step from a cook book) and had begun looking for a job.

What was so important about coming to Romania anyway? It was odd as most Romanians spoke, well, Romanian (AN: Not sure if this is true) and although Elugalen was picking up the language quite fast, due to his extensive study and knowledge of many Middle Earth languages, It was still a hassle to try and communicate with people.

The only thing that Elugalen could thing was remotely special about Romania was that Charlie worked here with Dragons…

Wait a minute… Dragons!

Elugalen's mind flashed back to his foresight at Hogwarts.

…a Norwegian ridgeback dragon and a gigantic Eagle hovered above the walls, both with a rider on their back. One robed in Grey and the other in Emerald…

Elugalen picked up the local wizarding newspaper, where he had just left it on the table after he finished reading it. He quickly flicked to the job adverts page and immediately spotted an advert in the centre.

DRAGONS!

Do you need a job?

Do you like danger?

Is your life boring and in need of excitement?

Well we have the perfect job for you!

A dragon keeper is needed to work shifts adding up to 48 hours a week working a basic 6 day week.

Pay is good. Training given on task!

Send all applications by Owl to:-

Alice Majorson

Elugalen grinned. Dragons beware!

* * *

Sos for the long wait. I've kinda like written the begining (here) and the middle and having trouble joining the chapters. I know what's gonna happen it's just writing it. Hee! It'll come.

Thanks to all my Faithful Reviewers. The Vignette to the last chapter should be up soon.

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	7. Chapter 7 Interview for a new Keeper

Dragon's Game

7 - Chapter 7 Interview for Keeper

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1969581

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm having trouble writing chapter 8 and I thought that I had already posted chapter 7, oops.

I've also had some computer trouble. It crashed and I thought I had lost everything! Big Panic! Not only was all my Fanfiction (later chapters for this and most of the Rivan Knight) but my Geography project was on there! Eeee! 40 of my mark! I would have to retype it because it's not finished, I have lots of spaces like, insert pic here.

Thankfully everything was there. Panic over, updating begins!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Charlie Weasley was by no means tall, but he made up for that in muscle and personality. Like the rest of his large family he had fiery red hair and had an obsession.

Dragons

His older brother Bill had an obsession with curses, Percy was obsessed with… well… intelligent stuff, the twins loved pranks, Ginny adored, for some strange reason, Rabbits, and Ron was an all out Cannons supporter. Of course leaving his Muggle obsessed father out of the picture was not to be done, and his mother? Let's just move on from here.

Currently Charlie was in Romania doing what he loved. Working with Dragons. They were holding interviews for a new member of staff and it was hard work. No one so far was mad enough yet sensible enough for the job.

This area of wizarding Romania was the international area. With most people being employed in either, wild creature reserves or in tourism with a few students in between.

Today along Charlie had met with a small weedy idiot who couldn't even throw a stunner properly to someone who giggled every time they mentioned the word 'Dragon'. It wasn't even remotely funny!

He yawned.

"I'm sure we'll find someone qualified for the job." His boss, Alice called from along the row.

His co-worker Yve rolled his eyes. "Charlie iz right you know. All we 'ave seen iz a group of eediots, 'alf of 'oom deserve to be locked up in zome mental inztitution and ze other 'alf need serious re-schooling." His accent was thick and his first language obviously wasn't English. He sighed before cursing for a small length of time in French followed by flopping on the table, his head hitting his notes with a small bang.

"Looks like out tough frenchie can't handle the pressure on the interview panel." Alice said while goading Yve on slightly. She was a brunette of average build and had her hair pulled back into 2 chopsticks. She had the business air about her.

Yve picked his head off the table to say one word. "_Non!_"

"Perk up you two." She said.

"Yes boss." Charlie mumbled.

Alice was head of the Dragon Keepers at the Reserve in Romania, the big boss. She sighed. "Morons."

"Thanks." Charlie and Yve chorused half-heartedly.

Alice rolled her eyes and tapped her wand on the parchment beside the next name on the list. "Send him in Dora." She said as if speaking through an intercom.

"Alright boss lady." A cheerful voice replied.

"Who is next?" Charlie yawned.

"Zome chap oo I can't eeven pronounce ze name ov." Yve said looking at Alice's list.

Charlie leaned over to have a look himself. "Galen Lil… Lil…"

"Lilethion." A cheery voice called from the doorway.

Charlie looked up to see quite a tall man with long scruffy hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, which covered his ears. His skin was pale making his eyes glimmer. He was leaned against the doorway and was wearing a loose green shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark combats and army boots. He had a smile spread across his face.

Looking across at Alice he saw that she had the tell tale signs of a crush.

"Please take a seat."

"Sure." There was something magical about the guy, Galen's, voice that reminded him of Yve in a way, that he didn't speak English as his mother language but spoke it fluently enough.

"Zo… Galen, zat iz quite an unusual name, non?" Yve began trying to lighten the air.

"And yours isn't" Charlie murmered. "Who in their right mind would call a boy 'Eve'?"

"It's Yve and yes it is a boys name, in France where the…"

"This is not very professional!" Alice butted in before Yve began his patriotic speech for his home country. She then turned to Galen. "Straight to the point, as you can see the guys here are bored and I'm a little short on my leash. Why do you want to work with Dragons?"

Galen pondered the question for a minute before replying. "Because it's dangerous and because I can. I'm muggle-born so the whole 'dragons don't exist' thing is a pull factor."

"You like dragons?"

"Never met one." Galen smiled.

"Qualifications?"

"An O in Defence against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures and a E in Charmed and Potions. Failed Divination and don't get me started on Ancient Runes."

Charlie smiled. "Sounds like some one else we know." He turned to face Alice. "If you're qualified then he is."

Alice looked down at her notes. "I don't think anyone else comes close to his qualifications." She said. "A few more questions. Can you cast a Stunner?"

Elugalen took out his wand and pretended to use it to cast a stunner, although he was just using his magic.

"Qualified enough Aleze." Yve said curtly.

"One last question." Alice leaned forward towards Galen. "Are you single?"

Charlie smacked his head with his hand and Yve sighed. "Filles/Girls." They said in unison

"What?" Alice said smiling.

"Welcome to the team Galen." Charlie said standing up and offering Elugalen a hand.

Elugalen took it exposing his scar on his left arm.

Charlie's eyes darted to Elugalen's scar. "Where'd you get a nasty scar like that?"

'Form a Orc sword durr…' Elugalen felt like saying but he evaded the question. "It hurt when I got it anyway."

Elugalen couldn't believe his luck. It shouldn't have been this easy to conjure up a resume and get the job. He had never really spent time with Charlie before, he just knew him as Ron's big brother.

"7 am tomorrow Galen. Don't be late!" Charlie said as he left the room. "Dragons don't like being hungry!"

Elugalen stood at the gates to the Romanian Dragon reserve at 6:30 the next morning. He had arrived early so if he got lost it wouldn't be a problem. He tapped the magical Intercom with his wand and asked for permission to enter. The gates swung open and he entered.

Charlie was waiting at the small port-a-cabin that was used as the office at the actual reserve.

"Morning Charlie" Elugalen said. It was weird talking to Ron's older brother like he was Ron. It didn't feel right.

"Morning Galen. Ready to get started!" Charlie said with more enthusiasm than the day before.

"Sure am."

They began to walk down a woodland path away from the cabin.

"Each keeper is 'given' a dragon. There are 4 keepers per dragon. Each does an 8-hour shift, which overlaps for an hour on either side of the shift. With me so far?"

Elugalen nodded.

"Your Dragon is going to be Norbert. He's a Norwegian Ridgeback. Last chap left cos Norbert's quite a little so and so. Likes his comforts does Norbert. Hard to handle because of it but he's one of the more tame dragons."

Elugalen couldn't believe his luck. He got Norbert of all dragons.

"This is his area. There's not much we can do to stop 'em from flying but we can stop some major fights by separating all the dragons."

They had approached a thick gate. "The password is Fromage."

"Yve chose it didn't he."

"No actually he didn't. Yve works with one of the very aggressive dragons, 8 people to that dragon. Carolyn chose it. It was her turn. She's French Canadian."

"People from all around the world here huh." Elugalen said.

"Yeah. You take over from Linn, Norwegian, and give to Carolyn. The other person allocated to Norbert is Bob."

"Bob?"

"Yeah, he's Afro-Caribbean and none of us can pronounce his real name."

Elugalen began to laugh.

"We were all trying to pronounce his name and he turned around and says 'Call me Bob, Man!' How we laughed."

Charlie led Elugalen into the enclosure and through some dense trees to a clearing where a large brown, green and grey boulder was lying in the centre. Against one of it's sides a stocky woman, built with lots of muscle was lounging against it happily reading a bikers magazine.

As they drew nearer to the rock Elugalen saw it was not a rock but a Dragon, a greeny grey dragon with brown wings and ears.

"Norbert not up yet Linn?"

"Went out like a light at 4 this morning and has been sleeping ever since." The woman said not lifting her eyes from the magazine.

She had short brown hair, like a crew cut and was wearing leather biker's gear.

"This the new guy." She said looking Elugalen up and down before continuing reading. "Looks a little weedy to me."

Charlie sighed suppressing a laugh. "Get out of here Linn. Your shift's finishing early. I'm doing the shift with Elugalen today."

"I'm nice and warm where I am thank you." She said breaking into a grin. She then stood up and brushed herself off. "Name's Linn."

"Galen."

"Linn doesn't mean anything she say's. She sounds tough but she's as soft as a bunny underneath the shell."

"You make me sound like a hazelnut!"

Charlie Shrugged. "Maybe you are."

"I hope your mother wont mind when she gets her son home in a matchbox."

"You met my mother when she came to Romania, you put me in a matchbox and she'll do much worse to you."

Elugalen laughed imagining Mrs Weasley stuffing Linn into a matchbox.

"You laughing at my mother!" Charlie turned

"I am Weasley."

"I'm your superior…"

"You don't act like it." Linn butted in.

"You're ganging up on me."

"To true." Linn said. She then picked up her bikers magazine and stalked off into the woods. "See ya tomorrow Galen and I hope to see you tonight at 7 Charlie."

Charlie blushed.

Elugalen looked smug. "Going on a date?"  
"None of your business, now down to work."

Elugalen and Charlie turned around to where Norbert had been and found him gone and only a tail slinking off into the woods.

Charlie sighed. "He does this every time someone new comes along! Norbert! Get back here!"

Elugalen laughed and followed Charlie into the woods after Norbert.

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	8. Chapter 8 Why Dragons? AKA The sucky ch

Dragon's Game

8 - Chapter 8 Why Dragons? AKA The sucky ch...

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1969581

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

A week ago, Elugalen started his job at the dragon reserve. He found Norbert to be a very agreeable dragon, if not a little curious. On the first day he was left alone with Norbert, he was just finishing his animagus book and Norbert had stalked off into the woods.

The next thing he new he was hanging upside down with his robes in Norbert's jaw. All Norbert wanted to know was why Elugalen was ignoring him. The next time he ignored Norbert the book got eaten. Thankfully Elugalen had read it.

Elugalen could now successfully transform into a little black cat. It was sweet really. Elugalen made a cute cat.

Norbert was sleeping, again, and Elugalen was thinking. The way he transformed into his little black cat was by having a clear image of the cat in his mind. What if the image he had were, say half cat half lizard, or a cat with wings? Smiling Elugalen imagined himself as a cat with dragon's wings. As he felt the usual of having his body refigured he also felt a creaking in his back. The next thing he knew he was a cat, pinned to the floor, by two, very large dragon wings.

Elugalen quickly transformed back. That had not been a good experience.

There must have been a better way than trial and error.

Where experiment fails, try calculation.

Elugalen was once again thinking, this time about the vision. Why was he here, working with dragons? There was a purpose for it. He could feel it.

_Above the walls hovered a Norwegian ridgeback dragon and a gigantic Eagle both with a rider on their back. One robed in Grey and the other in Emerald. He could not see their faced for they both wore wide brimmed wizards' hats._

Suddenly it came to him, his vision, the green and grey wizards, him and Gandalf. Gandalf was mounted upon the back of his friend, the wind lord, and Elugalen was mounted upon a Norwegian Ridgeback, maybe…

Elugalen slowly turned round to look at Norbert who was sat happily chewing on a large piece of raw meat. He looked so content. Elugalen had to admit he did have a fondness for the creature. When he was alone he spoke to Norbert in sindarin, he seemed to like it. He was happy to sit and listen to Elugalen talk for hours on end. It did keep him quite, whether Norbert actually understood or not was a different matter.

Elugalen got up from his seat on a tree stump and walked over to Norbert who immediately looked up and his yellow eyes sparkled with recognition.

"Hello Norbert." Elugalen said softly in sindarin making Norbert lull his head slightly.

"Now, I'm not going to hurt you." Elugalen again said softly before touching Norbert's scaly hide and then putting some pressure onto Norbert by climbing off the ground slightly. Norbert looked puzzled, but didn't move all the same. Elugalen then began to climb up till he was sat on Norbert's back, just in front of his wings.

Norbert tried to turn around and look at Elugalen but his head wouldn't turn that way.

"I'm only up here silly." Elugalen said while sighing. "Now try moving forwards." He tried to urge Norbert on like he would a horse but Norbert was, to put it simple, baffled.

"I guess we're going to need some more work on this then."

For the next few weeks Elugalen worked with Norbert for all the time he was with him. Norbert began to enjoy it and understand what Elugalen was trying to tell him. Elugalen could now get him to come when called and because dragons had such good hearing he could come from several miles away, provided the whistle and call was clear.

Elugalen smiled at Norbert. He knew their time together in Romania was coming to an end but he knew he would see Norbert again.

"Be good to your new keeper Norbert," Elugalen whispered into the dragons ear before he left the enclosure for the last time.

* * *

cringes. I know it was short but you don't know how much trouble I was having with that chapter. If Any kind person out there wants to redo that chapter and add more detail please do, email me at twigym1988 (at) aol . com with what you have written. It would be appreciated, full credit will be given.

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	9. Chapter 9 Firenze and Fights

Dragon's Game

9 - Chapter 9 Firenze and Fights

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1969581

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

**Yes, I retyped this, In My Oppinion this is better than to original anyway. Hope you like!!**

**Disclaimer: As in previous chapters.**

---

"Beggin me rudeness Prefesser, but something has to be done about these… these… whatever they are's! Me entire class could have been killed!" Hagrid was not in a good mood. For the past few weeks the creatures of the forest had been very wary, more so than usual. Shadows haunted the paths, just out of eyesight. All the creatures were ready to pounce at a moments notice.

He had conversed with Firenze, who had moved back to the forest, and what he had told him was not good.

The shadows were wild, not human but not entirely animal. Dressed in crude armour and with their deformed features they were enough to frighten even the acromantulas. That's what Firenze had told him and today it had been proved to be true.

He had been teaching a 5th year class for Care of Magical Creatures near his hut when out of the forest around 10 of the creatures had burst forth swinging large scimitars, and some carried crossbows. Luckily Hagrid was a good shot and after sending the students running up to the school he had felled 4 or 5 of the beasts, enough to make the rest retreat.

"We are all worried Hagrid." Dumbledore said in that infuriating manner of his.

"Yer! But you ain't seen the beasts. They're evil!" Hagrid was almost out of his mind. He usually wouldn't have been so outspoken towards Professor Dumbledore but it seemed as if Professor Dumbledore didn't understand.

"We will see if anything else happens. It may have only been the one group that you have been seeing around. They may not some back…" He held up his hand to silence Hagrid's protests. "… But just incase we will pull all lessons outside the castle walls inside the walls."

"Thank you headmaster." Hagrid said.

---

Elugalen couldn't stand goodbyes, or resignations for that matter. When he left the Mark in Rohan he had to latterly be dragged there by his pointed ears to say he was leaving. Now that Gandalf wasn't here Elugalen decided to just leave a note and go. Not very mature but better than having to confront an angry red head.

Something compelled Elugalen to Romania, like his task was over. That same thing compelled him to return to somewhere he hadn't been in a very long time.

It was midnight when Charlie Weasley finally left his office in the Dragon Reserve. He turned and locked up before leaving to go to his car, which he couldn't have lived without, thankfully his dad didn't know he had a car, because no doubt it would be a muggle car for not much longer after that.

Elugalen watched Charlie leave before going to the office door and unlocking it with a thought. He entered on silent feet and placed his note of resignation on Charlie's desk. Moving to leave he heard Charlie return. Elugalen saw Charlie's wand sitting on the desk, dammit, the redhead had forgotten his wand, what was he to do.

Charlie looked at his open office door; he could swear he had just locked it. Slightly nervous as to what or who had invaded his office he cautiously entered the office, what a night to forget his wand. What if… Charlie laughed. It was only a little black pussy cat! Charlie must not have locked the door properly and the cat had entered looking for heat, although how a cat had managed to survive among dragons was beyond him. He picked up the cat carefully and put it out the door before returning to pick up his wand, that was strange. That piece of paper hadn't been there before!

Charlie picked it up and read it. His eyes went wide. Galen was leaving, and how had he got in here?

Puzzled Charlie locked the office door and again with magic to make sure. Walking towards his car he froze. The cat, the cat with the bright green eyes, The very same colour of green as Galen's eyes.

"That little bastard." Charlie laughed. "He's an animagus and illegal too I'll bet."

---

A few weeks later no more creatures had come from the forest but everyone was on edge. Hagrid constantly carried his crossbow around with him and other professors were rarely seen without a wand in hand. This problem had to be sorted soon otherwise it would grow out of hand.

It was time for dinner and all the students were sat in the great hall, eating and laughing. There was only one person missing and that was Professor Snape.

The sun had nearly finished it's downward arc and it's light cast shadows on the trees with their new leaves that were just opening in the march weather.

Suddenly the doors banged open as Professor Snape swept in. He never walked nor ran, always swept.

"Professor Dumbledore, I believe we have a bit of a problem." He said before drawing his wand and hurrying out of the great hall and out the front door.

At once the teachers all sprung from their seats and the hall went into chaos. For Professor Snape to say there was a problem meant there definitely was a problem.

"Silence!" Professor Dumbledore roared.

The head boy and girl, Ron and Hermione, approached the front of the Hall to stop all the student's from piling out.

Professor Dumbledore walked calmly across to them. "You know how to seal the school if something goes wrong. If that should happen, contact the order from the fireplace in my office."

Both of them nodded and looked worriedly at the professors as they solemnly left the hall.

---

Elugalen landed not too far into the Forbidden Forest. He had taken the form of a Hippogriff to travel from Romania. Quickly he transformed back to his normal form and listened carefully for any threat around him. He didn't hear anything so took one step forward and nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice came from behind him.

"Suilad, Master Elf." Greetings

Elugalen turned round to see the form of Firenze standing less than a metre behind him.

"Don't do that to me Master Centaur." Elugalen said stilling his heart.

"I thought that elves were always aware of their surroundings."

"I'm a very young elf." Elugalen said. "Now I you'll excuse me Master Centaur, I need to go up to the school."

"I would not advise on that Master Elf."

"Why?"

"Because those dark creatures now attack, around 40 of them."

"Yrch!" Orcs Elugalen spat.

"I wasn't sure myself." Firenze said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Elugalen said and summoned his Rohirric armour.

"We?"

"I assume you can use a bow…"

"You have me snared Master Elf." Firenze sighed.

Elugalen grinned. "And do you know how we would get there faster?"

Firenze groaned.

---

There were around 40 of the creatures piling out of the Forbidden Forest. Professor Snape was right they did have a problem.

As soon as the teachers emerged from the walls they began to send curses towards the creatures but strangely the only ones that fell were from Hagrid's Magically enhanced Crossbow, which was not many. As soon as the teachers got in range of the creatures' crossbows then they would have a problem.

Dumbledore was casting some of the most effective curses he knew, being careful not to use any dark curses but Professor Snape had long ago abandoned all decency and was casting curses both dark and not.

Suddenly without warning a hail of crossbow bolts rained on them. Professor Dumbledore erected a shield for solid objects and the bolts clattered onto the shield but he hadn't been quick enough to stop all the bolts.

Snape fell with a cry of surprise mixed with pain as the bold pierced his abdomen.

Just as soon as this had happened something else burst from the forest with a long cry which seemed to be a battle cry of some sort. Dumbledore recognised it from his distance as a horse and rider, albeit a strange looking Horse. The creature on the back of the horse was glowing in the twilight shadows. As the pair drew closer Dumbledore could see that it was a centaur and another being on it's back. Both were firing arrows rapidly, felling the creatures left right and centre. Before the pair reached the group of creatures they veered to the right and rode straight round the group and headed on towards the school. As they past the group the rider turned to fire arrows behind him as it rained bolts, none of which hit but seemed to bounce off an invisible shield.

"Retreat." Dumbledore commanded.

He conjured a stretcher and levitated Professor Snape onto it before turning and hurrying back up to the castle himself.

As he entered the walls he commanded the portcullis to fall.

"Albus are you mad!" Professor McGonagall said. "What about… whoever they were out there?"

"They will make it." He said.

And true to Professor Dumbledore's word the pair ducked the portcullis before it became too low to get past. Professor Dumbledore then commanded the gated to close.

The pair did not stop galloping but changed their course and headed straight for the steps up to the wall and galloped straight up them onto the wall where the rider jumped off and positioned himself on the battlements and they both continued to fire as the creatures left range of the arrows.

---

As the Orcs retreated to the forest Elugalen gave a laugh of triumph before turning to Firenze.

"Don't tell me you've not had so much fun in a while?"

Firenze sniffed before turning and going down the steps from the wall.

"Come on."

"You are still young, Master Elf, you said so yourself."

"But you can't say it wasn't fun."

Firenze sighed.

They reached the ground and continued to banter until they reached the place where the stunned professors were stood.

Professor Dumbledore stood with a small smile on his face.

"Master Elf, Master Centaur." He said in way for greeting.

"Headmaster." Firenze said before bowing.

Elugalen bowed also but returned the greeting by saying, "Lord Dumbledore" instead.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "We are in your debt."

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	10. Chapter 10 A Snape Situation

Dragon's Game

10 - Chapter 10 A Snape Situation

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1969581

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

"There is no debt Master Wizard." Elugalen said in his best 'elf lord' voice. "Glad we are to help."

Firenze coughed and then mumbled something in sindarin to Elugalen that most of the teachers couldn't understand.

Elugalen smiled letting his eyes glide over the teachers before they came to rest on Snape.

"One of your number is injured, Master Wizard." Elugalen said. He had not noticed that someone was injured. Despite his hate for the man he did not want him to dye.

"Of that, we are well aware." Dumbledore smiled.

Elugalen knotted his brows in concern. "He can't go about with a bolt stuck in him for the rest of his life."

The next second Poppy Pomfrey burst out of the school doors.

Dumbledore smiled even more, glancing at Elugalen. "Ah, Poppy, right on time."

"Where is he?" Poppy almost shouted. "Let me through." She reached Snape and gasped.

"What is it Poppy." McGonagall asked in concern.

"I thought he had spell damage, not a physical wound like this."

By this time Elugalen had made his way over to Snape. He was peering over Poppy's shoulders to get a closer look at Snape's wound. He visibly winced. "Excuse my Lady Poppy, but may I get a closer look." He asked Madam Pomfrey.

She turned to look at him. Her eyes looked him up and down pausing on his orc blood stained armour and tunic.

"No you certainly cannot."

Elugalen rolled his eyes.

"And I doubt you've got any medical experience anyway." She huffed and began to turn round.

"Not got any medical experience?" Elugalen said, a bit hurt by her comment. He then mumbled a couple of words and gone was his armour, his arms were clean of blood and he was now dressed in a simple forest green tunic. He still had some blood in his hair and on his face and legs but that would not matter for now.

He followed the small group as they made their way up to the hospital wing. Dumbledore and McGonagall were there along with Poppy and himself. Firenze was following them a short distance behind.

They lowered the stretcher to the bed without a sound from Snape who had passed out a while ago.

Elugalen walked round the bed to get closer to Snape's head. He knelt beside him, at the level of the bed, and took one of Snape's pale hands in his own.

"Severus." He said quietly.

"What are you doing?" Poppy almost shrieked.

Elugalen held up his hand for silence. Poppy, more curious than anything became silent.

"Severus." He repeated. This time he gained an answer in the form of a groan. "I know you don't really want to be awake right now, but I need you to tell me if anywhere except for where the bolt struck hurts."

Severus tried to talk, but he couldn't. Instead all that came out of his mouth was a grunt of pain.

Elugalen frowned. The bolt alone shouldn't cause that much pain.

"I'm going to remove the bolt." He said in the same soft tone that he had learnt from his Grandfather and Gandalf when they were in the healer mode.

Severus winced and nodded.

Poppy squeaked as if to protest but a soothing hand on her shoulder from Dumbledore told her not to protest.

Elugalen released Severus' hand from his own, letting it drop limply and asked Poppy to come round and hold Severus's hand herself.

Poppy hurried round still not confident with Elugalen's abilities but did as she was told anyway.

Elugalen reached for the bolt and slid it carefully from the wound.

Severus suppressed a scream, and nearly broke Poppy's hand in the process.

Holding the bolt up where he could see it clearly Elugalen gave it close inspection.

"Poison." he hissed.

"What kind?" Poppy whispered, "I have lots of antidotes and…"

Elugalen shook his head solemnly. "You wouldn't have the antidote to this. It's a rare poison that only grows in the depths of caves even the dwarves won't explore."

McGonagall was wide eyed. "You can… cure him?" She whispered.

Elugalen frowned. "I don't have the antidote, or any of the things to make it."

McGonagall gasped.

Poppy was solemn. As a healer this was the ultimate battle. "Do you know anyone who can?" She asked in a calm voice.

Elugalen nodded. "Only two. One I'll never find at such short notice, the other… it'll be tiring for me but…" He paused to consider the consequences "it'll be worth it."

Elugalen looked around at Dumbledore. "Who'd accompany me…?"

"Minerva, I need you to look after the school. It is my duty to the staff and students to see than no harm befalls them. I will accompany you, as will Poppy."

"Where Headmaster?" Poppy said. "Where are we going?" She sounded panicked contrasting to her calm of moments earlier.

"Rivendell." Elugalen whispered.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter, so sue me. I lost this one when my computer crashed!! I just couldn't bring myself to retype it. Sorry it took so long. Next one shouldn't be so long. :D

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	11. Chapter 11 Arrival at the last Homely

Dragon's Game

11 - Chapter 11 Arrival at the Last Homely H...

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1969581

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

Disclaimer: As in previous chapters

Hello All... I know I have not updated in a while don't rub my face in it.I lost intrest in the story for a while after my computer crashed and I lost all backlogged chapters so I've had to rewrite them. Don't complain that I'm not updating, I don't like it and may decide not to update the fic for a while as punishment for your impatience.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 - Arrival at the last Homely House... aka, Tortoise on Speed**

* * *

It was about midnight. Elrond could not sleep, as usually happened to him when one of his sons was where he did not know.

He was sitting in his room in an armchair beside a roaring fire. It was nearing midwinter again and it was frosty outside. The moon gave a frosted glow.

A book lay open in his lap, unread as he stared into the red firelight. Images flashed before his eyes. Elugalen's death, was the one that haunted him the most.

He saw a snakelike man stand over his grandson's not yet dead form, a sword of black metal, infused with emeralds in his hand.

The silvery sword Elugalen had been using was lying just out of Elugalen's reach as he struggled to grab it missing by inches.

He saw the black sward jerk into Elugalen's back. He saw those sparkling green eyes go lifeless and cold. He shuddered every time he saw it.

The last time he had a vision like this it came true. He saw his son in law fighting the same man who he saw kill his grandson. He saw a flash of green and then nothing. He saw his daughter screaming not to kill her baby, to take her instead, he saw the man throw her aside and try to kill his grandson. The worst bit of all was he saw his daughter give up hope, saw her pale skin go white as Voldermort whispered those two fatal words. He saw her grief take her in those few seconds of torment. Grief could take one a lifetime to die or it could kill in an instant.

Elrond's eyes welled with tears. His grandson was doomed to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The ink on the page below him smudged slightly in the rain of tears.

He didn't know how long it he had been crying when a familiar yet panicked voice reached his ears.

* * *

Elugalen was panicking yet nothing about his calm exterior betrayed him. He stood tall in his bloodstained tunic and robe and his eyes were dignified, his heart however was killing itself.

He had aparated the four of them at least a mile away from Rivendell instead of in the courtyard as he wanted to. His panic for Snape's life, however little he showed it, had caused him to panic and send them a mile from the target.

They were standing in a clearing, at least he hadn't aparated them into the middle of a lake.

It was nearing midnight and the only light by which they worked was the starlight and the glow of Elugalen.

Poppy looked startled at the glowing form of the elf but seemed to recover quickly.

It was a cold night, nearing the end of autumn and the breath from the mortals rose in front of their mouths even though Elugalen could not feel the chill he still wrapped his robed round his shoulders more tightly.

"My Lords, an Lady, welcome to Middle Earth." He said to the 3 wizards, well 2 and an unconscious potions professor.

Dumbledore looked around him in amazement.

"You can almost feel the calm." He said softly.

Elugalen looked grim. Calm was one thing he would not call Middle Earth but it was different to the wizarding world at any rate.

Madam Pomfrey was leaning over Professor Snape's stretcher checking his vitals to see if he was alright.

"He's hot with fever." She murmured. "We must hurry."

Elugalen nodded before taking a few steps forwards.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the stretcher holding Snape began to float and followed them.

"How far from Rivendell master elf?" Dumbledore asked cordially.

"About a mile, not even a league." Elugalen replied.

"That's pretty far is it not?"

"No, we are already in the valley where Rivendell lies. It's not far, mayhap 20 minutes."

Dumbledore nodded and continued his observation of the world around him.

After 10 minutes they reached the main river through Rivendell then the path turned upstream to where a bridge crossed over to the main courtyard in the centre of Rivendell.

Poppy paused for a minute, laying her hand on Snape's forehead. She gasped. "Headmaster! His temperature has increased."

Elugalen frowned. Pausing for a moment he considered the options.

"We must keep going." He said finally. "There is no quicker way." Elugalen then pulled a handkerchief out of mid air and made his way to the river dipping the hanky in and wringing it out before coming back and placing it carefully on Professor Snape's head. "It'll have to do for now."

They hurried on up the banks of the river and soon the bridge was in sight.

"It's just to the bridge and over that and we are there."

The small party made their way up the slope to the bridge carefully. As they were not on the main track into Rivendell the path was not well used and was rocky and quite dangerous but with some care they all made it to the top carefully.

They made their way over the bridge with the rushing water underneath it. Poppy had to close her eyes and edge across slowly with her arm in Elugalen's because of her fear of all the water rushing beneath her.

The courtyard was empty, as expected in the middle of the night. The soft wood and sandstone used to build Rivendell glinted in the frosty moonlight.

Dumbledore looked as impassive as ever but with one glance in his eyes you could tell he was excited about being here, the same could not be said for Poppy however.

"Follow me." Elugalen said leading them up the main stairs and towards the Houses of Healing.

He opened on of the rooms in the healing ward instructing Poppy and Dumbledore to remain there.

As soon as the door shut behind him as he left the room his calm exterior was gone and panic became evident on his features.

Time never went so slow as Elugalen ran through the corridors like a leopard (1) and made his way to his fathers rooms. As he got nearer he shouted "Ada!"

* * *

(1) I wanted to put "Like a tortoise on speed." here but I resisted.

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	12. Chapter 12 Of suitable healers and fly

Dragon's Game

12 - Chapter 12 Of Suitable Healers and Flyi...

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1969581

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

* * *

Chapter 12 - Of suitable healers and flying fruit

* * *

Elrond jumped at the sound of Elugalen's voice. It couldn't be, not here right now. He wouldn't have arrived in the middle of the night.

The door banged open and there, panting, stood Elugalen his clothes were covered in blood and Elrond immediately thought the worst.

"Ion nín? Are you hurt?" He said his voice wavering with worry.

"Nay. Not me." Elugalen said shaking his head. "Professor Snape lies mortally wounded in our houses of healing." He then looked at Elrond taking in his tearstained face. "Ada, you've been crying."

"Ai, I have." Ai-Alas Elrond lifted his arm and used his sleeve to wipe his face. "But that is not of the matter at the moment. Wake up Elladan for me, send him across to the houses of healing. What you need is a goodnight's sleep." Elrond exited the room but he peered his head back in a moment later. "A bath first might also be a good idea."

Elugalen also exited the room and glared at Elrond's retreating form.

"Your brother Elugalen. Be quick" Elrond said without stopping.

Elugalen sighed and slowly opened the door to the twin's room. They were both sound asleep on their own beds. Elrohir had obviously fallen asleep reading, it was not unusual for him to do so. He had a book lying open on top of his chest.

Elladan was sleeping peacefully, glowing slightly, making the room shine with an elven grace.

Elugalen reached out his hand and shook Elladan's shoulder slightly.

Elladan groaned before blinking, his eyes losing the glazed look they received in sleep.

"'ug'en" He murmered before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, it's me." Elugalen said before giving his brother a quick hug. "Ada needs you in the houses of healing."

"What's the time." Elladan whispered and crossed the room to pull on a robe over his sleep tunic.

"Somewhat after midnight."

Elladan nodded before peering at Elugalen through the dark in his semi awake state of being. "Are you sure that you're the one who doesn't need a healer?"

"Not mine." Elugalen said. "Ada needs you."

"Going, going." Elladan mumbled suppressing a yawn. "Oh and you might want to take a bath. You stink of travel and rotten orc."

"Thanks." Elugalen said dryly.

"Your welcome." Elladan said before disappearing towards the healing wards.

"A bath it is then." Elugalen whispered to himself before heading to the bathhouses. "On second thoughts I may as well go in the river. The bathhouses won't be warm at this time of night." He then headed towards the twins and his favourite summer bathing spot.

Madam Pomfrey sat at the edge of the bed which held Severus Snape. Her hand held his.

"His hand's cold Headmaster. We don't have long left."

Dumbledore stood at the arched window overlooking the gardens belonging to the houses of healing. "I trust Lord Elugalen will find us a suitable healer."

A chuckle came from the darkened doorway. "Only suitable."

Out of the shadows stepped a tall, yet not overly tall elf. He had very long chestnut hair that fell in small waves to his lower back. He was wearing a heavy red and gold robe over pale sleep clothes of cream colour.

"I take it that you are the Lord Dumbledore."

"I am indeed. And which healer has out presence been graced by."

The elf chuckled again. "Apparently only a suitable one." The elf moved swiftly but not at an alarming rate over to Professor Snape. He then checked his pulse and smiled. "I think we are due for the smell of some athelas around here. He then made his way to a table and picked up the tall silver jug that was there and poured a generous amount of water into a bowl. He then reached over to a rack that held many vials of dried herbs. Expertly picking the one he needed he sprinkled a large quantity of the herb into the water.

He then moved his hand across the top of the bowl muttering under his breath in sindarin. The bowl began to steam.

Madam Pomfrey stuttered. "I was under the impression elves could…"

"not do Magic?" The elf chuckled merrily again. "Not all magic comes from a wand my dear lady." He picked up the bowl and transferred it to the small table beside Snape's bed.

"Who are you master elf?" Dumbledore asked again but was interrupted by a familiar, albeit sleepy voice at the doorway.

"Ada?" Elladan said, still not quite in the land of the living. "Elugalen said that I was needed."

"Lord Elrond." Dumbledore said with slight awe in his voice.

"Indeed." Elrond replied his lips thinning. "Elladan, could you please take the Lady Healer and the Headmaster to suitable guest accommodation. Then return."

Elladan yawned and nodded. "If you would like to follow me."

Madam Pomfrey stood up. "Will he be alright?"

"He's in the best of hands." Dumbledore said putting an arm round Madam Pomfrey's shoulder encouraging her to leave the room.

Morning soon came. Elugalen awoke in his own, deep red coloured room. He smiled. It had been long again since he had been home. He considered lying in his bed all morning, not that it would accomplish much, but he decided against it. He was not worried for Snape, he was in the best of hands after all.

He yawned and stretched before getting up and going to his closet. He entered the room and looked over his different styled robed and opted for a simple robe and tunic.

It was still early and he did not expect either Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey to be up yet as humans needed more sleep than elves. Therefore it came as quite a surprise to find Dumbledore aimlessly wandering the corridors of Rivendell.

"Good Morning Headmaster." Elugalen said as he approached Dumbledore.

"Ah… Elugalen, a very good morning it is indeed." Dumbledore said smiling at Elugalen. "I was just looking for the healing wing."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No I'm afraid not. Though I do wish to look in on Severus before breakfast."

"If he hasn't died yet he's not going to drop off between now and breakfast." Elugalen mumbled. "The hall is on the way to the houses of healing. We'll stop in for breakfast on the way."

"Splendid." Dumbledore said while clapping his hands together in the sort of childish glee he was renound for.

Breakfast was an… interesting… affair with Dumbledore insisting that he tried a bit of everything. Among elves of far greater age than himself he seemed to enjoy himself being the 'young one' again.

Elugalen sat and ate his breakfast of fruits in silence carefully watching Dumbledore. The old man certainly seemed to be in heaven being in Rivendell on it's own without all the interaction with the elves. He was currently talking to one of Elrond's advisors, who was trying to show Dumbledore how to peel one of the fruits native to Rivendell. Dumbledore had no success whatsoever and eventually just took out his wand and gave the fruit an 'encouraging' prod to self peel. He then took another fruit from the bowl and sat it down on his plate to prod it again but when his wand came close the fruit moved out of the way of his wand. Dumbledore tried again and it moved out of his reach again.

The advisor looked briefly in Elugalen's direction before smiling and continuing to peel his fruit the normal way.

After several more attempts at 'encouraging' the fruit Dumbledore sighed and picked up the fruit and held it firmly in his grip and brought his wand closer to the fruit but try as he might he could not get his wand any closer than about 5 centimetres. After one almighty push of his wand the fruit flew out the other side of his grip and went flying… and then began to hover in midair and then was changed direction and flew towards Elugalen's waiting hand. Elugalen quickly peeled the fruit and lifted it to his mouth to eat.

"Accio." Said Dumbledore and the no peeled fruit began to come back to him. "Thank you for peeling the fruit for me my lord."

"No problem." Elugalen grumbled

Dumbledore smiled as he watched Elugalen eat breakfast. Middle Earth certainly had been the best place for him. The young rash Harry Potter he knew was replaced by a seemingly older elf lord but Dumbledore knew from watching him fight that he still was as rash and courageous as ever, some things don't change.

Elugalen looked up to see Dumbledore looking right at him. He was finished breakfast by now and was patiently watching him finish his own breakfast. Elugalen smiled. "Shall we go see old snapey now!" He said.

Dumbledore smiled. "_Professor_ Snape, Harry… Elugalen."

"Whatever."

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	13. Chapter 13 Horse bites and Racing Cent

Dragon's Game

13 - Chapter 13 Horse bites and Racing Centa...

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1969581

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

Elugalen slowly opened the door to the room in the houses of healing where Snape had been taken the previous night. The room was well lit from the morning sun but there seemed to be no activity coming from inside.

Elugalen turned to Dumbledore and lifted a finger to his lips before silently padding into the room.

What he found was a laughable sight.

Sometime during the night Elrond had pulled a padded chair next to Snape's bed, the worst over he probably wanted to make sure Snape wouldn't slip back into fever.

Elrond was asleep in the armchair, his head perfectly balanced against the tall back. But that wasn't what made Elugalen laugh inside, it was that, Elladan, a fully grown elf was asleep, curled in his father's arms like an elfling. Elugalen mentally stored the moment before he smiled at Dumbledore and pointed back out of the room.

Closing the door softly as he exited Elugalen beckoned Dumbledore to follow him to one of the gardens.

When they were well out of hearing range of the houses of healing Elugalen began to chuckle which exploded into a full blown laugh. Eventually he had to stop walking and hold himself up with the help of a tree he was laughing so hard. Soon after that he gave up and collapsed on the floor in fits of laughter.

Dumbledore himself couldn't hide a chuckle or two.

After Elugalen had calmed down Dumbledore offered him a hand up.

"Laughter is very good for the soul my young friend." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling like they always did. "It seems to me life is treating you very well indeed Mr Potter."

Elugalen smiled and nodded before he motioned to a canopied garden swing nearby.

Dumbledore sat upon the swing and relaxed back and Elugalen perched himself on one of the arms, not in a very proper manner at all.

"I wish to thank you for all that you have done for Hogwarts and it's staff over the past couple of days." Dumbledore said looking across the gardens and admiring the many waterfalls and pools.

Elugalen nodded again. "As Hermione once said, I have a 'saving people' thing. I get it from Elrond, daft healers senses." He laughed.

"Daft or not your grandfather is a very clever man."

"As are you and you're not exactly sane either." Elugalen said cheekily throwing a smile at Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore laughed. "You may be right about that one."

Both of them fell silent for awhile, admiring the scenery or in peaceful thought. Rivendell didn't need words to calm the soul, there was none of the dying lament that hung over Lothlorien, or the alertness that hung over Mirkwood, just blissful calm.

"Rivendell has outlived even my wildest dreams." Dumbledore said softly. "One can imagine the intricate buildings and magnificent gardens and fountains, but one cannot imagine the atmosphere."

Elugalen thought for a moment. "I have travelled many places over Middle Earth. To Rohan, where people smile and laugh and in times of sorrow they remember the good not the bad. To Gondor, where the people are so proper and hieratical that the streets are in an unnatural silence. Even to the realms of Mirkwood and Lothlorien. But nothing compares to Rivendell…" A small pause hung in the silence. "Of course I'm a little biased on these things."

Dumbledore chuckled before pausing to think. Before opening his mouth about to speak but thought better of it and stopped.

Elugalen flicked his eyes over to Dumbledore. "You were about to speak?"

"Ah… It is of no consequence."

"I insist."

"If you insist I was wondering what became of your magic since you… ah… changed."

"Well I can't use my wand anymore. It doesn't recognise my magical signature anymore and well… my magic has outgrown itself by far and I'm still discovering."

"Interesting."

As Dumbledore looked back over Rivendell he missed the twinkle forming in Elugalen's eye.

About 10 minutes later an angry scream came from the direction of the stables and training grounds followed by a shout of "Elugalen! Your insert dwarvish swear word here horse bit me!"

Elugalen laughed before nimbly jumping off the garden seat and swiftly running towards the training grounds. Dumbledore laughed and followed at a walk and when he arrived he saw one of the twins holding his hand, Elugalen was laughing and a large black horse was frolicking around and whinnying in horsish laughter at what he had done.

"Can't you even reprimand that horse of yours." Elrohir said while clutching his hand. "It was Glorfindel last week, Celeboril the week before and now it's me! That horse of yours is a menace."

"Oh alright than." Elugalen said before giving a short sharp whistle in the black horses direction. It obediently trotted to Elugalen and gave him a nudge. "Professor meet Morel." He indicated to the horse who seemed to give a nod of acknowledgement. Elugalen then mumbled, "I don't see what you find wrong with him. The Rohirrim love him." Then raising his voice in sarcasm he reprimanded Morel.

Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh. "Like owner like animal." He said.

"Morel, you up for a race?" Elugalen said.

"I am not going to race you on that menace!" Elrohir said sternly.

"I never said it was against you dear brother."

Elrohir frowned.

"Go." Elugalen shouted and Morel turned and began to run with Elugalen following but surely he was not fast enough.

Suddenly Elugalen's bottom half was replaced by that of a horse the same colour as his hair and Elugalen began to catch up with Morel, now a centaur.

Morel won, only just and both Elugalen and him came trotting back.

"What did you do?" Elrohir said taking in Elugalen's new attributes.

"I make a fine centaur don't I! I was experimenting."

Elrohir sighed. "You'd better be able to turn back."

"I can! See!" Elugalen then stood before them, like normal.

"Impressive Master Elf." Dumbledore said. "You still are young, it shows."

"Ahh… the thing is though, I get to be young forever!"

"Tis true." Elrohir said smiling. "But I bet you couldn't beat me at a non magical running race." He said before taking off towards the house.

"Hey no fair."

Dumbledore laughed and turned to Morel. "I guess it's just you and me then."

Morel sniffed and looked at something over his shoulder.

Dumbledore turned around to see one of the grooms groaning. 'Oh no. Why me? Why do I have to stable him!' Was written clearly across his fair elven face.

* * *

A little lighthearted chapter where Dumbledore get's aquainted with the 'New' Harry.

As in answer to many questions Dumbledore _did_ know about Harry/Elugalen, If you go back to Galenistari there's a chapter where Dumbledore finds out

_Elladan sat up from leaning on Harry stretched, heard Dumbledore's voice again and paused. He slowly turned to look at Harry and Elrohir and swore which woke Elrohir._

_Dumbledore pushed open the door to the living area. "Lord El…" He paused. Three heads turned to look at him. An Identical nervous grin was plastered upon each of their faces._

_"Oh My!"_

That's the quote anyway. :D

Thanks for reviewing, Sorry about the wait.

REVIEW!

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


	14. Chapter 14 The Potions Masters Twitch

Dragon's Game

14 - Chapter 14 The Potions Masters Twitch

By Satans Angel Pyro Story id: 1969581

Previous Chapter Index Next

le="padding-left:10px;padding-top:10px;">

* * *

Dragon's Game - Chapter 14 - The Potion Masters Twitch

* * *

Professor Snape was in a bad mood. He was forced to stay in bed 'recovering' from an injury. Firstly, he felt fine, secondly, he had been forced to stay in bed by one of those annoying twins, but what annoyed him most was he was wearing a healing gown, in WHITE! Snapes never wore white.

He had suffered through visits from Albus and his infuriating eyes, Poppy, though she seemed terrified of him, the Twins, who seemed intent on annoying him, and one prissy Elf Lord, who sat for hours in silence reading while watching over his patient.

Out of all his visits he found the ones by Elrond most calming. Elrond did nothing but read. Snape liked it that way, no idle chatter just to fill up space.  
Albus had brought him a few books from the extensive library written in both the common and sindarin scripts. Most of the texts were scholarly texts on healing potions and creams, for elves had need of no other type of potion and though they were on healing Snape found them quite interesting.

Whether Albus had been trying to add a little variety into his reading or whether the book just accidentally slipped in Severus never knew how the book on the history of the house of Peredhel made its way to his reading pile. It was this he was reading when Elrond came into the room dressed in deep crimson wearing a circlet, just come from a council meeting, for his daily period of 'visiting'. This began with a check-up from the elf usually conducted in silence.

Elrond's eyes drifted to the book Snape had sat down. "The History of the House of Peredhel" He said.

"An interesting find." Snape replied courteously. Due to popular belief, he did not lack manners.

"Indeed."

Snape studied the elf lord. He seemed calculated and precise in everything he did. He had an air of knowing about his being. He was very proper and Snape could not seem to see how the annoying twins were the sons of such a man. He had rarely seen the one who he knew to be Elrond's third son, and the elf he owed his life to, but he seemed more earthly, like his father, than like the twins. The only thing he could recall about the elf was his bound, bloody hair yet spotless tunic from his brief awake periods in his fever. It had puzzled him to no end.

"Have you learnt anything interesting about my family?" Elrond said with hint of a smile.

Snape remained silent, unsure of how to reply.

"I don't bite you know." Elrond said.

Snape muttered something under his breath, which he was sure the Elf lord wouldn't be able to hear.

"You do?" Elrond said with pleasant surprise and tapped his ear with a finger.

"Why this idle chatter."

"You are free to get up Lord Snape. Your wounds are healing, but do not stress yourself. No doubt you wish to leave this room."

Snape muttered a few choice words, which Elrond chose to ignore.

"Perhaps sit in the gardens, or by a waterfall." Seeing Snape scowl Elrond suggested more things. "The library is nice at this time of day. It is cool and does not keep the warm summer heat like many other places in my house."

Snape nodded.

"The library it is then." Elrond walked over to a closet in the far corner of the room and removed a light tunic and pants in deepest green, almost black. His bare feet beneath his trousers made no sound on the wooden floor. "You may want these. I will escort you to the library when you are done."

Elrond picked up the book he had placed down when he entered and sat on a cushioned chair by the window in a stream of sunlight.

Snape soon got changed and could easily say he was happier not to be wearing white. He looked around for some shoes but found none.

"Excuse me my lord but do you have any shoes."

Elrond looked up from his book and gave him a small smile. "I forget you are human. Many elves go barefoot round the halls of Rivendell, only wearing shoes to go out to the gardens."

Snape nodded. "I would prefer shoes."

Elrond searched in the cupboard and removed a soft pair of boots and handed them to Snape.

Elrond led Snape to the library, a large network of rooms that led off a central large and airy chamber filled with comfy chairs and desks.

"You may go anywhere in the library, but try not to venture out of it without a guide lest you get lost. Don't strain yourself." He warned before turning and exiting the library to go and read somewhere else.

The library was not a silent place, there were a few conversations going on, but the vast area it covered seemed to soak up the sound as a dementor soaks up souls.

Snape had brought the history book he had been reading with him so he sat down in a chair and continued to read.

Towards the end of the book Elrond's marriage with Celebrian was mentioned, as well as their two sons and two daughters. Snape registered the information as a mistake and that it was meant to mean, three sons and one daughter.

He soon finished the book and left it on the main desk for the librarian to return and went in search of another book

* * *

Elugalen wandered into the library, a book tucked under his arm. He looked around, nodding at various elves that were in the library and then went to find himself a seat. He would usually read out in the garden but it was the middle of winter and the sky was overcast and snow littered the ground soaking his clothes. He found himself a comfy looking seat and sat down to read his book in peace. Even in his room he couldn't have done this, Elladan and Elrohir were plotting next door.

* * *

Snape returned to his seat to find Elrond's third son engrossed in a book. Although he may not have liked many children outside Slytherin he still did not have the heart to tell the elfling to move so he sat down on the seat next to it.

After a while Snape noticed the elfling, having never got the name of Elrond's third son, was watching him as he read though the book on healing.

"Is something the matter?" Snape asked in the tongue of the elves. He didn't mean to add a snap to his tone but it just came naturally.

"No." The elf replied curtly. "Should there be?"

"I apologise for snapping at you."

Elugalen's jaw hit the floor, literally. Snape apologising? Those two words did not belong together!

Snape raised an eyebrow at the elf. "Is there something wrong with me apologising."

Elugalen shook his head. "You reputation precedes you, or do I take my brothers too literally."

Snape laughed. "Your brothers' observational skills are not at fault."

Elugalen nodded and returned to reading.

Some time later Elugalen jumped when a book slammed into the table between the two seats in which Elugalen and Snape were sitting.

Elugalen looked at Snape and found the urge not to laugh. Snape was glaring at the book.

"Is there something amusing, master elf."

"I would say so."

"That book… is a menace. You don't mix root of daffodil with gillyweed!"

Elugalen laughed. "It is a burn salve is it not?"

"No! It is an explosion."

Elugalen's eyes danced with mirth as he turned back to his book.

* * *

The next day Snape was wandering down a corridor after breakfast, making his way back to the library. Hespied Elrond's youngestdown a side was happily chattering to his older brothers but when he saw Snape he broke off from them, telling them he would see them later and made his way across to the professor.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to tell you that he is leaving today with Madam Pomfrey and myself but he wishes for you to remain here a while longer to recover."

Snape frowned. He wasn't made from glass.

Elugalen turned to leave back to his brothers.

"Master Elf."

"Yes?"

"I have yet to learn your name."

"Elugalen. You can call me Elugalen." He said with a smile. "A tip, don't eat anything that comes from the hands of my brothers, and don't wash your hair or any other part of your body with any substance that you haven't checked first… oh and check above doors before you enter!"

Snape raised and eyebrow but when Elugalen gestured to the twins Snape nodded with understanding.

"Have a nice stay." Elugalen said and walked off to join his brothers.

Snape's eye twitched. It was going to be an interesting stay for him.

* * *

Yah I know Snape is a little OCC but he is in a place of interest and fascination to all wizards. Elugalen may have seemed a little off and he was nice to Snape but he is not his father… or his brothers! Hee!

And of course to all who thought I had abandoned the story I hadn't I just reaaaaally lost the muse for this one. It's taken me this long to write that much…

Please don't beg for more, I don't know when it will happen, it will happen though, que sera sera as they say.

Previous Chapter Index Next

Review!

This template, html, and stylesheet (not including the actual text of the fanfic above, which may be under a different license) is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 License.


End file.
